Never again will I let you slip away
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl AU, angst/ smut. Oneshot


AN: so I got this idea, a few days ago. Hadn't had time to write before now. Turned into a monster :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The storm is causing flooding throughout the county. Flash flooding has been reported. Motorists are advised to stay of the road."

Daryl turned the radio off with a huff as he peered through the windshield that was being bombarded with torrential rain. He was inching along on the road as best he could. The winding mountain road was difficult to navigate on the best of days let alone at night, in the rain, in what they were calling the storm of the century.

"Fuck I'm an idiot" he muttered as he narrowly missed a falling tree.

Carol was a big girl, he knew she would be okay in the storm even if she hated it. It wasn't like she had asked him to come, but he needed to know she was ok.

She'd gone up to her daddy's isolated hunting cabin in the mountains. To lick her wounds in private he supposed while the whole town gossiped about the fact she had left her fiancée. Ed fucking Pelletier.

It was no loss as far as he was concerned. She was better off as far as he was concerned, and a little part of him in the back of his mind had whispered that this was his chance. His chance to make her his. To make sure the break up with Ed stuck.

He'd been in love with her for years. Childhood friends she was the only one, only woman he'd ever wanted.

They'd been inseparable since they had met in preschool. He'd been extremely shy, and placed with Carol to share a desk.

He could still picture her. Red pigtails and big blue eyes, smiling at him one tooth glaringly missing.

"I'm Cawol" the missing tooth had given her a lisp as she'd greeted him cheerfully. He'd stared at her his lower lip trembling trying not to cry. Boys don't cry, he remembered thinking Merle and his dad would kick his butt if he cried.

"What's the madder?" She whispered. "Do you miss your mommy?" She said.

He nodded. He did miss his mom, but the only thing was she wasn't waiting at home. She had gone to heaven that summer. Wherever the hell that was.

Just then Shane Walsh had come by. "What's the matter Dixon? You gonna cry?" He'd giggled.

Mortified he'd sunk down lower in his chair, until he heard her.

"Shut your yucky mouth Shane you big stupid head. Don't talk to my best friend like that." She'd said standing up. "You be nice or I will tell your mommy."

Shane had moved on and Carol had sat down.

"Shane lives next to my house. My daddy says that his daddy is an asshole." She whispered the last word glancing around "but his mommy is nice."

"Best friends?" He asked confused.

"Yup" she grinned like it was the simplest thing in the world.

From that moment on, they had been, best friends. She spoke for him when he was too shy to speak for himself, she always made sure he was included.

In middle school his thoughts had been filled with her, she was the object of every dream he had. The one positive point in a life that got steadily worse.

She wasn't blind to it. She had started bringing him lunches to school, inviting him to her house as muc h as possible.

She snuck him into her bedroom more than once and had watched over him while he slept off the effects of his latest concussion at the hands of his daddy. All the while begging him to let her talk to her parents. To let her get him help. More than once he woke up with his head in her lap, staring up at her as she had her head in a book.

He'd never let her talk to her parents. He'd been young and scared and worried what the old man would do when the system sent him home again. Sooner or later they always did.

In high school he'd realized he loved her. His old man had died and Merle had come home. Life had gotten a little better.

He hadn't made many friends. His crippling shyness seemed to hold him back. Carol never let him sit on the side lines pulling him along when she went to parties or out with friends.

Unless it was the nights that he just couldn't do it. The crowds, the people were just too much. She would look at him and just know and say "Movie night at my place?"

She hated storms. More nights than he could count he had climbed the tree next to her window with lightning blazing around him. To tap on her window. She would practically jump into his arms those nights and he'd sit on her bed for as long as she wanted as she practically sat in his lap and hid her face in his neck.

She assumed they were going to prom together, he was more than fine with that assumption. He'd wanted to ask her, but somehow he couldn't get past himself. Past the fear he had that she would reject him and then he would loose her from his life completely.

It had been the best night of his life. Merle had actually come home with a decent suit for him, and given him a wad of cash to spend that night that Daryl hAdn't spent to much time thinking on where it had come from.

She'd been beautiful, coming down her parents staircase beaming. Her eyes set off by the beautiful blue color of her dress.

They'd gone to a fancy restaurant. They had danced and laughed. The after party had come and they had been down by the lake at Shane Walsh's cottage.

She must have known he'd needed a break from the crowds. She'd taken his hand and lead him down to the dock. They sat on the dock, feet dangling in the water her head resting on his shoulder.

There had been a moment when he knew he'd messed up.

She'd looked up at him intensely a question in her eyes. Her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

Kiss her he had thought. Just kiss her. But he couldn't. He just couldn't get past his insecurities. The feeling that he didn't deserve her.

She'd gone away to school, and the kept in touch. At first anyway, she started coming home less and less, and finally in her third year she'd come home, with Ed fucking Pelletier tagging along.

Daryl had hated him on sight. It was pretty obvious to him, Ed was a douche bag. He could not seem to see what Carol saw in him.

Ed had come home with her for the summer and they'd announced their engagement.

For the first time since that day in kindergarten he'd gone home to the house he shared with Merle, gone to his room and cried.

Still he kept his mouth shut. If Ed made her happy he would accept it. Accept the fact that he would never be happy. Somehow he always thought they would end up together in the end. He'd never even been with anyone else. He was a 24 year old virgin. He blushed, somewhere in the back of his mind he'd been saving himself for her. All the good it had done him.

Three days ago she had called him tearfully. Ed was gone and it was over.

Hope had sprung in his chest. It was his chance. He couldn't screw this up. She was going to her dad's cabin. Needed some time to herself to think she had said.

The reports of the coming storm had worsened the next day. He'd told himself she would be okay. Her dad's cabin was actually a lodge with all the amenities. She would be fine. But when the Lightning had started he'd found himself heading out of town and up the mountain. He'd be lucky if he made it there alive.

A tree came crashing down, blocking the road. His truck skidded to a halt and he'd banged his head on the steering wheel, he could feel the blood trickling down his face.

"Fuck" this was just great he was going to have to walk now, with a concussion probably to boot.

He grabbed his back pack and headed out into the freezing wind and rain. It wasn't far. He could make it on foot.

He'd gotten a little disorientated. The concussion was probably affecting his better judgement.

He'd decided to cut through the forest instead of circling around the last bend on the road. It was a mistake he would not have made if his head had not been swimming.

There was a little stream in the forest. Him and Carol had spent many days playing in that stream. The rain had caused it to swell, and he'd tripped falling into it face first.

By the time he had made it to the cabin door his teeth were chattering and his lips were blue. He was barely conscious.

He'd tapped at the door, shaking when the door opened.

"Daryl" she said in shock and confusion. "What.."

But she never finished because he collapsed at her feet.

xxxxxxx

Carol's heart thudded in her chest. Daryl was unconscious at her feet and from the looks of things wet and near frozen.

"Daryl..." She dropped to her knees beside of him trying to shake him awake. "Daryl..!?" He simply moaned. Oh god he had a lump on his head that was bleeding to. His body was so cold. And his lips were blue.

She took a few deep breaths, calming herself. She was a nursing student. She knew what to do. But it was Daryl. Daryl she thought almost frantically, her Daryl.

She kicked herself into gear. Running to the back of the house she pulled the light camping mattresses that her parents kept on the bed. As well as all the blankets she could find.

She dumped it all on the floor in front of the fireplace then ran to the bathroom to get as many towels as she could. Starting a fire in the fireplace she then sank to her knees beside Daryl. She started as best she could tearing away his clothes. Throwing them

In a pile.

He was moaning and whinning, she wiped him down, her heart clenched at every scar he she revealed as she dried his skin. He was so beautiful and he didn't even know it. The scars didn't tKe away from him. It only added to it.

She'd always loved him. Somehow she loved him since the day they had meet.

He'd always been so shy. She loved that about him. He was was so incredibly sweet. She treasured their friendship more than anything in the world.

She realized she loved him, that she wanted more in high school. Her dreams had been haunted by his face.

She never knew if he wanted her that way she wanted him. He never made it clear, and she knew without a doubt if she made a move and it was unreciprocated he would run, and there friendship would be ruined.

So she had done the hardest thing she had ever done. She had walked away. She distanced herself, just enough so it wouldn't hurt so bad, and then she meet Ed. A distraction, a replacement for who she really wanted. She'd let it go to far. Brought Ed home, but when she'd seen the hurt in Daryl's eyes she realized maybe his feelings had been close to her own. She had finally had enough of Ed and had let him know it was over. She'd come up to the cabin to unwind. To figure out where to go from there. To figure out what to do about Daryl.

Right now Daryl was shivering and moaning. As she worked at unbuttoning his pants. She had him down to just his boxers when she tried stirring him again.

"Daryl..." Her forehead pressed to his. "I need to move you closer to the fire. Wake up sweetie." She said loudly.

His eyes fluttered opened and he nodded, she helped him to a half hunch, and her heart clenched again when he whimpered as he put weight on his frozen feet. She was supporting most of his weight and she managed to get him to the mattress, which he moaned as he slumped on it. Her cheeks flushed as she realized the water had even seeped into his boxers. Her face flaming she pulled the blanket over him then pulled his boxers down and off. He was covered in layers of blankets and the fireplace was blazing but she realized he was still shivering. Groaning she started shedding her own clothes, until she was down to just her bra and panties. Biting her lip she rocked on the balls of her feet in indecision.

In for a penny in for a pound she thought as she peeled her underwear off and scooted under the blankets with him.

He was ice cold as she pulled him to her. Her chest shivered as she plastered herself to his front. Gradually it seemed to work. She could feel his body warming as she ran her hands across his back.

He stopped shivering. Stopped making the painful moaning noise that was just about breaking her heart. His breathing seemed to even out and his arms came around her body. She smiled as she started to feel drowsy. The were naked, legs entangled, wrapped in each other's arms. He would be okay and she was pretty sure that when they woke up all her questions would be answered.

xxxxxx

He was so warm. He could hear a fire crackling behind him and he seemed convo ones in a nest of warmth. This was the best dream ever he thought as he pulled Carol even closer.

She was warm. She had he face buried in his neck the way she used to when there was storms.

He slid his hands down her naked back, ghosting down softly over her ass. Grunting he pulled her in closer to him, she was naked. She always was in his best dreams. He could actually feel heat coming from her core. Wet heat.

Suddenly more than anything he wanted to touch her there. He wanted to feel it. His hand slid down her body, in between her legs as his fingers parted her wet folds.

He almost groaned at how warm she was. She started rocking her hips moaning into his neck.

He was gradually waking up and somewhere in the back of his mind, something seemed off, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was that wet heat.

He slid his fingers lazily along her wet slit, it was so soft. Like silk. He sighed as she moaned. He sunk one finger into her and slowly started to fuck her with his finger as his thumb softly teased her clit.

This was the best dream ever. She was moaning loudly now. Her fingers digging into his shoulders her hips riding his hand. .Ever.

Suddenly she felt the gasping exhalation of her breath against his neck. This wasn't a dream. Oh shit, he started to panic when he awoke more fully. One finger inside Carol's wet pussy.

"Daryl.." She whispered.

"Yeah" he squeaked.

"Don't you dare stop." She murmured rocking her hips to get him to move.

He grinned as he pressed his forehead to her shoulder. Slipping a second finger into her he started pumping his hand.

"Yeah?" He asked hoarsely.

"God yes" she moaned, holding him even closer.

She was so wet, his two fingers were sliding in and out of her with no resistance at all. He put his thumb more firmly on her clit. She clawed at his back in desperation.

"Oh god Daryl.." She murmured into his neck, her hips thrusting in time to his hand.

Her hand came down in between them as he continued and she was moaning his name. She grasped his dick in her warm hand and he almost jumped out of his skin. Carol pulled back to look at him in question.

"You do that...I'll..." He murmured as comprehension dawned on her face. Might as go all the way. "I ain't ever..." He murmured his face flaming.

He was hovering over her, his fingers still pumping into her. She stilled his hand for a moment.

"Never?" She whispered.

He put his head down in embarrassment " Never felt right... It was never you... I was waiting for you.." He murmured looking down at the blanket.

She brought her fingers to his chin and lifted his face up. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't cry. His hand slipped up to wipe her cheeks.

"I love you..." She whispered lifting her head up to meet his mouth. She pulled him down on top of her. Settling him in between her legs. She reached down and touched him again, this time guiding him to her entrance. The smile on her face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I love you so damn much" he said hoarsely as he sunk into her.

It was heaven and hell wrapped into one. He wanted to pound himself into her. He wanted loose himself in her wet heat. He whimpered into her neck as he took some deep breaths.

"I love you so much.." He whispered again into her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "So damn much." He was overwhelmed. Gasping for breath. "I'm sorry I never told you...I.."

Her legs around his waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her. Her fingers threaded in his hair. "I know...I know now...it's not too late...move baby."

He started to move slowly almost tentatively. Not wanting to come undone.

He slid in and out of her slowly. His face clamped into her neck. He was sure she couldn't breath, he was holding her so close. But she just kept running her fingers through his hair, murmuring in his ear. Encouraging him to keep going, telling him how much she loved him.

"Don't hold back, let go." She panted.

He couldn't stop himself as he started thrusting into her more wildly. She felt amazing, she felt right. He'd needed her so bad, for so long.

"I need you baby...I need you so much." She moaned, it fired his blood. He couldn't deny her anything.

Thrusting into her like madly. He felt her walls tighten around him. Around him. God she was so tight.

He couldn't hold back anymore when she threw her head back and yelled his name, her muscles inside of her, clamping down on him.

He roared out her name, feeling his own release coming. "Oh god" he whined. He was frantic now and he felt himself coming. He slumped down on top of her then rolled so he was on his back and she was on his chest.

He slid his hand down to rest possessively on her ass as they caught their breath.

The storm picked up intensely now. He felt her tense, as she moved up his body slightly, burying her face in his neck.

"Don't let me go" she whispered he felt her lips twitch into a smile as he answered.

"Never again."


End file.
